It's all relative
by elskling
Summary: After all the adventures we have seen Elric brothers to get into, have you ever thought about what kind of brother Roy Mustang would be? Read and find out. OC, pretty much AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another series from me. After all the adventures we have seen Elric brothers get into, have you ever thought about what kind of brother Roy would be? This is my opinion. Read and tell me what you think. No pairings (not yet, at least) and I own nothing except Rachel (and the other OCs of Mustang family).**

* * *

_Roy Mustang: 14  
Maes Hughes: 15_  
--

Maes Hughes couldn't believe his luck.

Sure it had been hard at first, being new to it has he was. He could not believe how Roy made it look so easy. But after all the stuttering, blushing and gulping, he had finally done it.

And the girl said _yes_!

So that's why Maes was now there, walking on the street with the girl of his dreams, kind, sweet Gracia, heading for the movie theater for their first date. They were going to watch this new romantic comedy of which name Maes didn't remember but which he believed girls liked.

They walked in silence, except for Maes' comment how Gracia looked pretty and Gracia thanking him, both teens blushing slightly.

When they made it to the theater and were just going to enter (Maes holding the door open for his date) he felt his pocket vibrating. Cursing in his mind Maes took out his cell phone and checked who dared to disturb his date. Seeing who it was he apologized to Gracia and answered.

"What is it!" Maes snapped tensely, annoyed from interruption. He could hear some weird clamor from the back ground but didn't quite recognise it.

"Help me." came a breathless answer. Maes frowned, not totally getting it.

"What?"

"It doesn't stop, Maes. I have tried everything but it just keeps it up and I can't make it stop, Maes, _I can't_!"

Maes could hear how desperate his friend was and could now tell what was going on there. He looked at Gracia who was watching him with a confused look on her face. He turned it over in his head for awhile before sighing and speaking to his frantic friend.

"I'll be there in five minutes" he said before hanging up and sighing again.

Maes Hughes couldn't believe his luck.

--

After about five minutes (actually less than that) Maes was ringing a door bell of his best friend's house. Almost immediately the door was opened by desperate, frantic and so very tired Roy Mustang. And he had the cause of all that in his arms.

"What took you so damn long!?" Roy demanded as he stepped out of way for Maes to come in.

"Language, Roy." Maes warned him and continued, "Watch who's also in residence." With this he nodded at the little infant Roy was holding and who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"And, by the way, it's _she_, not _it_. She's a human being, just like we are."

Then Maes took the crying baby from Roy and rocked her a bit. He had always been good with little kids as he loved them almost more than anything. The girl started to calm down a little while Roy just watched by.

"I'm the worst big brother ever…" he muttered and let his head trop.

"Oh come on Roy, you know that's not true." Maes tried to cheer his best friend up. "You're just new for this, it will ease with time."

With a heavy sigh Roy lifted his head and gave Maes a faint smile.

"I hope so..." he said, and after awhile added, "Thanks for coming here. I'll make it up to you sometime."

"Hell yeah you will." Maes growled, remembering Gracia's face when he had to leave.

"Language, Maes."  
--

_Rachel Mustang: 3 moths

* * *

_

**There's yet more to come (if I get any reviews...). Please tell me your opinion.  
Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two already. Wohoo!

* * *

**  
_Roy Mustang: 16  
Rachel Mustang: 2_  
--

A black piece of crayon left dark lines on the paper as Roy sat on his knees on the floor and draw a circle and a triangle inside it. Once done he lifted the paper so his sister Rachel, who was sitting across him on the floor, could see the drawing.

"Look at this, Rachel." he said and pointed the picture. "This thing here is the most important thing in alchemy. It's called a transmutation circle. Try it, can you say _transmutation circle_?"

Rachel just looked at the drawing with blank eyes, then lifted her glance to his brother, who was looking at her with an expectant look. She seemed to think for awhile before finally exclaiming with a bright voice,

"Duck."

Roy's face flushed, but he smiled a little and tried again.

"No, not a duck, a _transmutation circle_. Come on, say tra-"

"Duck!"

So Roy decided to move on to something easier.

"The main rule in alchemy is that you can't get anything without paying the same price for it. This is called an equivalent exchange. Can you say eq-" Again, Roy was interrupted.

"Duck!"

"Just forget the damn bird and _listen_!" Roy lost his temper and yelled to Rachel, who whined and started to suck her sleeve, tears already shining in her dark eyes.

"_Roy Jonathan Mustang_!" came a loud, dreadful shout which made Roy's back hair rise up and shivers rip down his spine. Roy turned his head and saw the only woman who could beat him up standing right behind him.

"Mom, I…" Roy didn't get a chance to explain before his mother picked up the drawing Roy had set on the floor. The woman watched the picture and knowing what it was shook her head.

"Roy, how many times I have told this to you: stop thrusting upon alchemy to your sister."

"I'm not thrusting upon, I just give her some impetuses so it would be easier to her when she one day…" Roy tried to justify himself but was again cut short.

"How can you know what she will be interested in when she grows up? Roy, I just asked you to look after her so she doesn't eat any crayons while drawing, so let her draw. Let her be a child before you start teaching her your own staff." Whit this, Roy's mom went back to kitchen to continue making the dinner. Roy looked her going and then looked at Rachel who wiped her tears and looked back at him. Roy sighed and got on his stomach on the floor. He took a paper and set it in front of his sister.

"Go on, draw something." He said and gave a little smile. "Would you draw something for brother? Maybe a nice duck, eh?"

This brightened Rachel's face. She took the paper closer, picked up a yellow crayon and started to draw a big speck with it. And Roy watcher her working and waited carefully when the blot would start looking like a duck. But when the picture got some orange color on it, it started to look like something else which gave Roy an another idea. He got up on his knees again and started to look through his pockets. A coin, a toothpick, a condom package, and finally…

"Look, Rachel…" Roy said and shook a little case. Rachel looked up from her drawing and listened again what her brother said.

Roy took one stick out of the case and shoved it to Rachel.

"Look at this. This is a match, Rachel. Can you say _a match_?"

* * *

  
**Want more? Review and I look what I can do...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was actually the first one of these I had planned in my mind. I just wanted to write about Rachel's first year before publishing this one.**

* * *

_Roy Mustang: 17  
Rachel Mustang: 3  
_--

There was heard clanking and rustling of morning paper from the kitchen 8.15 on the morning when awake were already Mustang's family's father, who was studying the paper, jerking his shaggy moustache every time he found something interesting, and mother, who was standing in front of the stove making oatmeal porridge. And soon the group was growing with one more person, though not with the usual one.

Little feet pattered to the kitchen table and between the yawning was heard a silent greeting,

"Mornin' mommy, mornin' daddy."

The father moved his glance from the paper down to the little dark haired girl who had just come there. The mother also turned from the stove to look at her little daughter.

"Good morning, Rachel." then adding a little surprised, "I see you made it before your brother today."

Rachel stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at her mother with wonder.

"Isn't Roy up yet?" she asked as she sat to her own seat. This question was answered by her father who shook his head.

"I don't think he is. He came home quite late yesterday after being out whole evening, so I guess he is more tired than usually."

Rachel looked down to her now filled plate of warm porridge and reached for a cup of sugar to put the usual three spoonfuls of sugar to his porridge. But before the girl even got her hand fully straight, her expression brightened and she stood up to stand on her chair.

"Can I go wake him up, daddy? Can I, _please_?" Rachel pleaded with eagerness in her voice.

"Don't go." her mother answered before the father had a chance. "Just let him sleep a little longer this morning."

Rachel puckered her mouth and sat back down. Her father chuckled and folded the morning paper up reaching for his cup of coffee.

"Go ahead, he has waked you up so many times I think it's a time for you to little pay back."

With her smile back Rachel nodded and hurried from the kitchen to the living room and through it, all the way to the door of her brother's room. Back in the kitchen her mother stared scolding her husband from teaching 3-year-old about revenge.

Rachel had made it to Roy door and was already making a decision about if she should knock or not. Remembering that Roy did never knock either she just decided to open the door and jump on Roy's stomach before he even knew what was going on.

But this great plan remained halfway, because after getting the door open and taking the first few steps for the big jump, Rachel froze still. The loud greeting "Good mor-!" stopped when Rachel saw what was laying on her brother's bed.

The Young Roy Mustang startled, his eyes snapped open and he rose a bit from his laying position. The young man looked frightened, like he was surprised from doing something bad.

Well, actually he was.

"Rach…" Roy whispered to frozen girl. "Listen, stay quiet, just go away and do _not_ say anything to mom or dad, okay?" There was pleading in Roy's voice and Rachel couldn't say anything to that, so she just did as she was told, turned around and got out of the room.

"Rachel?" Roy said yet after his sister before this shut the door behind her.

On the other side of the door Rachel just looked down first, face blushing like mad and it looked like there would have been a battle going on inside her little head. Then, without any warning, she took a deep breath, started running and screamed,

"Mommy! Daddy! There's some strange girl in Roy's room!" Rachel didn't stop before she made it to the kitchen where she remained staring at her parents who were both staring back, eyes open huge.

"And they are both without any clothes, too!"

* * *

**The next chapter will make a little time leap and we will see 7-year-old Rachel. Till then...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, people. Like I said earlier, I skipped couple of years and rachel is now seven. I just didn't see anything important in the ages of 4, 5 and 6...

* * *

**_Roy Mustang: 21  
Rachel Mustang: 7_  
--

"Oh my God, look at _that_!" The school had just ended for a day when a young high school student saw something and pointed her big found to her friends. "Isn't that the most _gorgeous_ thing you have ever seen?"

Her friends turned their heads to the direction pointed to them and when they saw it too, they couldn't say anything. Holy…

There was a young man standing all by himself, leaning his back to the metallic fence, hands folded up to his chest. The man was a little older than the girls, maybe around twenty. But _God_, didn't he have the finest black hair, the brightest skin ant the most amazing eyes with a determined look in them.

"I've never seen him here before." one of the girls said contemplating.

"I wonder if he's waiting for someone…" said the other.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna find that out." said the girl who had noticed the man in first place and with the final ruffle of her blond hair she headed for this strange loner.

"Hi!" the girl said when she made it next to the man, who turned his head and looked down to the shorter girl.

"Hi." the man greeted back and gave a kind smile which made girl's knees sag a bit. However she smiled back and tipped her head on one side so her long hair waved beautifully.

"I haven't seen you here earlier. You new or something?"

The man shook his head a bit. "No, I'm just not going here so often." he explained.

"Is that so... I'm Kristen, by the way." the girl introduced herself with a yet another smile.

"I'm Roy. Nice to meet you."

Kristen thought about what she should say next, and she decided to ask about Roy's possible date.

"I see you're standing here all alone. Are you waiting for someone?"

Roy coughed a little and nodded. "Yes, actually I _am_."

Kristen was a little disappointed but didn't let it show. She kept the smile and acted interested.

"Someone special?" she asked.

"The most important girl in my life."

That was it. Kristen had to admit that it wasn't her lucky day. But before she went away she gave it the one last try.

"Well, then. If you already have a date then I think I just keep going. But hey, maybe we meet again some day and if you have changed your mind about that 'most important' thing then maybe we…" Kristen left her sentence open and winked to Roy. The man just tried to keep his friendly look on and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, maybe…"

Then the bell of an adjacent elementary school rang and kids started to erupt out of the building. Roy was glancing over here and there before he finally found what he searched.

"Well, seems like my date is appearing." he said and his smile widened as one dark haired girl ramified from the crowd and came to him.

"Roy!" the little girl screamed and put her arms around now kneeling man.

"Hi Rach! Had a fun day at school?"

Kristen stared at the couple and noticing she wasn't anymore yearned there she just turned around and went back to her friend, blushing from embarrassment.

The two siblings were already heading for Roy's new apartment where they were supposed to stay until their mother would come and pick Rachel up. They were holding each other's hands and talking about Rachel's day.

"So what did you learn today?"

"They told us where wool comes from. Roy, why can't we have any sheep?"

**I think I'll be skippin some years again in the next chapter.  
Please review, they make me happy :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little bit of angst today. Sorry, fellows...

* * *

**_  
Roy Mustang: 24  
Rachel Mustang: 10  
_--

Roy sighed heavily. God, he hated this, but it had to be done. He sifted his position on the couch and wetted his dry lips with his tongue.

"Rachel, could you come hear for a second?" he shouted for his sister. He didn't get an answer but after all a girl with two semi-long braids appeared from upstairs.

"What is it, Roy?" Rachel asked as she came closer to Roy.

Roy thought awhile how he should start this, and then he decided to take it slow.

"Would you sit down with me? I have something to tell you."

Rachel frowned a bit, wondering if something was wrong, but sat still on the couch next to her brother.

"Has something bad happened or why do you look so serious?" she asked.

Roy gulped and then exhaled, his breath shaking as he collected his thoughts.

"You remember I'm in the military, right?" he asked first, not quite sure why. Rachel just nodded shortly and waited for Roy to say more.

"And you know how important it is to me?"

"Yeah, you always said that you wanted to help protecting our country and that's why you joined. And you were in that alchemy training too so you would really serve a purpose."

Roy nodded to agreement.

"That's right, I did." Then he kept a little pause again. Okay, here it came now…

"Listen, Rachel..." Roy gulped again. "_Now_ they need me. They want me with them to stand up for our country."

Yet Rachel didn't seem to see anything bad about the issue.

"What do they want you to do? Are they having some political dilemma they ask you to help with?" Rachel didn't know what that meant, anyway. She wasn't even sure if that was a right term for this kind of situation.

Roy had the hardest time to look at Rachel eye to eye. How could he possibly explain to an innocent child what was going on in the governance.

"Not exactly, Rachel." Roy swallowed hard. God just help him. "There's some problems with the Ishbalan people." Roy knew Rachel had some idea who the Ishbalans were. He knew they had dealed with them at school, at least somehow. "I… I have to go away for some time."

Then Roy paused again, waiting for some kind of reaction from Rachel. He was expecting the girl to nod again or do something else. What she did – or rather said – Roy wasn't expecting at all.

Rachel was quiet at first, she just stared at her hands on her lap, seeming to admit what Roy had just said. Then she suddenly lifted her head and started to stare at Roy with fear filled eyes. Those eyes scared Roy, he had never seen his sister like that.

"Are they… are they sending you to _war_?" Rachel asked quietly, her voice only a whisper.

Roy bit down his lower lip, the slight pain calming his thoughts. He had no idea Rachel could understood that much. Then again, she was a very smart little girl…

"It's necessary to send the military there to calm down the situation. They will send me back when that happens…" Roy didn't know what else should he say, that was all he could tell.

"Are you sure?" Rachel's question surprised Roy. As well as did the tears that started to roll down her pink cheeks.

"What if the situation doesn't calm down? What if something happens before that? What if you di-?"

That was too much, Roy couldn't listen any more ifs Rachel came up whit. So he cut Rachel in the middle sentence and hugged Rachel firmly againherst his chest. He could hear the girl's sobs get louder, he could feel the wet spots on his shirt.

"Don't go there, _please_." That was the only thing Rachel said in a long time before she broke down completely.

God help him. _For her sake_.

* * *

**I have no idea how old Roy actually was when he was send to the war, but I don't think it really matters so much...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I made this short chap to tell about Roy's home coming.**

* * *

_Roy Mustang: 26  
Rachel Mustang: 12_  
--

All those people. All those smiles, those hugs, those kisses, he tears of joy.

Young women kissing their fiancés. Wives smiling as the kids hugged their father. Blind eyes of elderly filling up with tears as their shaky hands explored the long missed face of their grandsons.

Roy couldn't help smiling himself as he watched that happy reunion after a long year the men had spent in war. And at the same time Roy was wondering if there would be anyone at the train station for him to…

_Wham!_

Roy almost fell down as something – _someone_ – jumped on his back. Pair of neat hands and short legs wrapped around his neck and waist and nearly crashed with an enormous embrace. On the back of his neck Roy could feel a warm breathing and a wetness of fresh tears dripping through the closed eyes of his sister.

It was _so good_ to be back home.

* * *

**There. The next one comes out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little bit angsty again, but what can I do? Rachel is on her teens...

* * *

**_Roy Mustang: 27  
Rachel Mustang: 13  
_--

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know what else I could do…"

"No problem. Is she upstairs?"

"Yes, she refuses to come down or speak. I wished you could do something."

Roy just nodded and headed for the stairs, leaving his worried mother to look at his back.

It was hard for Roy to believe he was doing this. This soon, anyway. It felt like it had been just yesterday when he first time held the little girl in his arms, or when he saw her taking first steps or heard her reading her first words by herself. When did the girl grow up so fast?

Step by step Roy neared the room which door had been closed for a long time already (so he had heard). When he got there, he first tried to listen if there were any noises. When he couldn't hear anything he saw it acceptable to knock. There came no answer so Roy tried again and this time he decided to spoke up, but before he got any word out, there came an angry answer.

"Go away!"

"Rachel, it's me. Is it okay if I come in?" Roy spoke with gentle voice, trying to placate his sister. Without any results, however.

"I told them to leave me alone! I'm not in the mood for talking right now!" After that Roy heard a silent thump, which he supposed to come from a pillow. There was quiet for awhile before Roy knocked again.

"Rachel? Can I come in?" When he wasn't getting any answer, neither a concession or a protest, so he pulled the door handle.

"I'm coming in, Rachel." he said one more time and pulled the door open.

And there she was. Rachel was lying on her stomach on her bed, face buried in a pillow. She didn't make a sound when Roy stepped into the room.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Roy asked as he came closer to the bed. Still not getting an answer Roy sat down on the bed, next to Rachel's legs. He put an arm on the girl's shoulder and shook it gently.

"Hey, Rach?" No answer. "_Ducky_?"

Rachel sniffed, lifting her head and looking at Roy. Her eyes were red and a little swollen.

"Rachel, what has happened?"

Rachel swallowed and let her glance drop. She wiped her eyes and sniffed a little more.

"Rach?"

"He left me." Rachel said with a plugged voice. "He's now with that Sarah girl. He left me for _her_." All during the sentence her voice was starting to break again, and when she quieted down, new tears were already filled up in her eyes.

Roy put his arms around his sister and hugged her, and Rachel pressed her face on Roy's chest, hugging him back. Roy tried to calm her down by stroking her black hair and hushing.

"He wasn't worth you, Rach. You will find someone else who really cares about you."

"But I thought he liked me! He told me so. Why did he say that if he didn't _mean it_!?"

"Men are pigs, Rachel." Roy said simply and started rocking the crying girl in his arms.

It was then and there when Roy promised to himself to not let any guy hurt his sister _ever_ again.

* * *

  
**In the next chapter we'll see the rest of the FMA gang. Again, till then...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, like I told you last time, in this chapter we'll meet other people from Mustang's gang and there will be more in the next chapters, too**.

* * *

Roy Mustang: 29  
Rachel Mustang: 15  
--

'Bla blab la blablablabla blaa…'

_Sign._

'Blaa blaa blabla blaa…'

_Sign._

'Blaa bl-'

…

_Sign. Sign. Sign. Sign._

_Done!_

"You know, you have the most boring job I've ever seen."

Roy glared at his sister who was sitting on his desk just beside the pile of now done paperwork.

"My job's _not_ boring." Roy said, trying to sound convincing. Roy Mustang: 29

"Riiiight, you just read some stupid papers and then sign them no matter what is reading on them. Yeah, way to go, bro!"

Roy frowned and leaned back in his office chair, folding his arms.

"This is not _all_ I do. I just happen to have some paperwork undone…" He eyed Rachel's position. "And please don't sit on my desk."

With a start Rachel hopped down from the desk and went to sit down on the black leather couch.

Now that Roy had all the work done he could concentrate on Rachel.

"Well, how was your day altogether?" he asked and leaned his chin on his knuckles. Rachel shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Okay, I guess. I looked around this place and get to know some new people. You have such a great crew of subordinated. Like that tall blond, the one who smokes all the time. Jean, wasn't it?

Roy nodded for agreement. "Yeah, Havoc's a good man."

Then Rachel frowned a bit. "But that friend of his, that burly man. He was kinda _creepy_…"

Before Roy could think what was so creepy about Breda, there came a knock from the door and after Roy's permission Havoc stepped inside holding a small pile of papers.

"Hey Chief, more work for you to do…" the man said before noticing the female company Roy had.

"_Hey_ Rachel. Have you been enjoying yourself so far?" he asked the girl with a smile which was quickly returned.

"Pretty much yes, thanks for asking. It has been great to meet you all. Actually, we were talking about you just a minute ago…" Rachel said, always so civil like she was taught.

"Really?" Havoc's voice changed to a little more charming than earlier. "Hopefully only-" Havoc didn't get to finish his sentence when Roy suddenly coughed sharply, not liking at all the tone of voice the younger man was using to his little sister.

"Lieutenant, I suppose those papers are for me." Roy said icily and pointed the papers Havoc still was holding.

Havoc soon amended his tone and get back to the task he was given.

"Yeah, I was told to bring you these. Just few things you need to sign…"

"_Ha!_" Rachel exclaimed looking pert, and Roy had to bit his tongue to not stick it out (_he was an adult, at any rate_).

"You better do these now, Chief." Havoc continued, not even trying to understand the two. "Hawkeye wants them back _today_."

"Oh right _Riza!_" Rachel shouted again suddenly and both men turned to look at her.

"I almost forgot her. She's so nice! It's no wonder you like her, Roy."

Havoc's eyes widened and he chuckled a bit.

"He _what_!?"

_"Rachel!"_

Roy stared at her angrily, his whole face red as a tomato. Rachel quickly lifted her hand to her mouth and looked apologetic.

"Oops. That was _a secret_..?"

* * *

**Okay, that's all for this time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Things are heating up in this chapter. And at the same time we are nearing the end of the story. I have only few chapters planned after this one. Sure if there's some event you want me to deal with, I'm eager to hear your ideas :)**  
_

* * *

_

_Roy Mustang: 29  
Rachel Mustang: 15_  
--

Roy doubted if it was a good idea after all to let Rachel go.

Sure the girl started to be old enough to decide herself who she spent time with and all, but still. Rachel had only been his guest for two weeks and was already having a date with some guy (though who was he to say anything, Roy himself needed two _hours_…). But Roy still remembered what that one bastard had done to Rachel only few years aback and he couldn't forget the promise he had made to himself.

"Roy, don't be ridiculous." Rachel had said to Roy when he had asked her if she really was sure about this guy. "I'll be fine. He's smart, funny and caring person. I think you would like him too if you just met him."

But Roy wasn't that sure if he wanted to meet this guy at all. Though in the other hand, he still had his big brother's responsibility to check this lad up…

It was then when Roy heard the door bell ringing. Rachel was in the guest room at the moment.

"Rach, I think that's your date." he called for his sister who showed up in the doorway, still fixing her black hair.

"You go and get it, I'll be ready in a minute." she said somehow nervously and disappeared into the room again.

Roy did as he was told, feeling also a little nervous, as if it was _him_ going on this date. He took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, pulled the door open and saw…

Roy didn't quite know what to expect. Maybe someone tall dark haired boy or a blond with blue eyes. But, however, this was surely _not_ what he had expected.

Both Roy and the boy on the door step were quiet first, staring at each other. And then…

"Fullmetal?!"

"Colonel?!"

Edward stared at the older man, eyes wide from surprise. He wasn't wearing his casual clothing. Ed had black jeans, black-blue-striped sweat shirt and a white t-shirt peeking under it. Even the massive boots were gone, instead of them Edward had simple black pair of Converse. Actually he looked pretty good.

_But that wasn't the point right now._

"Fullmetal, what are _you_ doing here?" Roy demanded, though he had an unpleasant belief about the reason the boy was standing on the steps of his apartment.

"I-I…" Edward tried to get a word out of his mouth despite his amazement, but he was cut short.

"Hey Edward!" Rachel greeted the boy and both males turned their attention from each others to Rachel.

"Rachel…" Edward started, now having a little blush on his cheeks, but again he didn't get to finish his sayings.

"Rachel!" Roy shouted. "Explain!"

"What?" Rachel was unaware about why his brother was that angry so suddenly. "This is Edward, the guy I was waiting for to pick me up."

Roy jaw would have dropped to his ankles if it wasn't connected to his face.

"He? _He_ is your date? The pipsqueak? The shrimp? _The Fullmetal bean_?"

"WHO ARE YOU-!"

Rachel gasped and pointed Roy with her index finger.

"_You_ are the Bastard Colonel?"

"The what.!?"

"Oh dear God…" Edward wailed. This was going to be the worst date _ever_.

--  
_Edward Elric: 15_

* * *

**I would like to point out this one thing: There's 450 hits, 2 alerts and 2 favs for this story and I only got 8 reviews. Getting the hint..?  
Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not many chaps more left, just about two (unless you still want to see something...). Little warning for hinting to... stuff.**  
_

* * *

_

_Roy Mustang: 30  
Rachel Mustang: 16  
Edward Elric: 16_  
--

_Oh come on, this is insane…_

That's what Roy had told himself the last half an hour already. But still he was staring the door like he didn't have anything better to do. 'Cause he did, really. He should do laundry, collect all the old papers for paper recycling… hell, he should prepare his statement for the superior officers' meeting next Monday.

Okay, so now he would first start the laundry and while the machine was working he would think about the meeting. Roy got up from his place and went for the bathroom and started separating the white clothes from multi-coloured ones. See, this wasn't so hard. Why on earth he should just-

…

Roy threw a white dress shirt back into the basket and rushed back to the living room, back to the chair where he had a direct view to the guest room's door.

_He was so hopeless._

But they had been there for _two hours_ already!

Sure they weren't necessarily on _it_, of course. But Roy just couldn't not to think about it. They had been together almost a year now, they were sixteen and… she was a _Mustang_, they had it in their genes…

_Okay, that's enough_, Roy said inside his head. _Now I'm gonna sit up, go to the kitchen, get a glass of water…_ Now that Roy stood there with the glass in his hand he still couldn't stop thinking the possibility of…

_…Then I'll throw the water away, get back to the door and listen through it with the glass._

Roy blamed the big-brother-intention.

"Ed, that feels weird…" Roy heard his sister say. Roy frowned and tried to get a better audibility.

"Trust me, it will be worth it." game Edward's calming voice.

"Sounds like you have done this with someone before…" Rachel sounded to tease.

"Only whit my mechanic and she seemed to like this a lot."

"Well, I'm not her."

"Oh no you're not…"

Roy's eyes widened when the room went silent, except for the little moaning sounds Roy could recognise his sister making. Then there was a surprised hiss.

"Ouch, that's cold!"

"Sorry…"

Then again there was only some quiet moaning and a higher sound here and there. Roy was in between of going to burn his ears of and rushing into the guest room to stop the youngsters.

"So how this it feel?" came Edward's trying question and Roy just had to stay where he was and listen that one.

"Well, it feels… quite _good_, actually."

"Not hurting or anything?"

"No, not at all…"

…

"And you're going to do this to _me_, right..?"

_Now that was it._

Glass shards rattled on the floor as the drinking glass was thrown away and Roy opened the door, face full of anger.

"Get of my sister!!" he yelled almost before he even got the door open. He glared the bed at the opposite wall and...

…and saw a confused young couple staring back at him. Rachel was sitting on the floor in front of the bed while Edward sat on the bed and had both his hands on her shoulders. When the blond got the order from Roy he jumped away from his girlfriend, stood on the bed and lifted his hands.

"Colonel, I was just massaging her neck and shoulders, nothing else!" the startled boy spluttered while Rachel was getting up from the floor, fixing the collar of her loosened shirt as she did so. Once up she crossed her arms and looked at her brother with the same anger that was in Roy's eyes only a moment ago.

"What… the hell… are you _doing_?!" she demanded and took few steps toward Roy. "Are you completely crazy?

Roy could only stand there, not able to say a word and blushing like mad. Then he slowly stepped few steps back, closed the door behind him and leaned to it with his back.

Roy thought that maybe he should give Fullmetal a talk about bees and bird. Just for his _own_ peace of mind.

* * *

** I had fun writing this. I hope you also like this one.  
Still read and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took awhile longer than usually. I've had a quite haste with my school. However the new chapter is here. This is for _Arden Anam_ asked for Al. Now he's here :3**

* * *

The younger one of Elric brothers was sitting on sofa in their small apartment, alone as his older brother had went to buy some cough medicine for him. Al himself couldn't do much more than just sit and read or listen to the radio at home, since he was a little feverish.

Al had just finished a second book of that day and was thinking if he should read a third one or go to get some sleep when he hear the doorbell ring. He got up to get the door, guessing that it was his brother coming back from his shopping trip, and was quite surprised when there was a dark haired young girl standing on the doorstep.

"Oh hi, Rachel." Al greeted her, smiling his usual kind smile while Rachel smiled back and swept a lock of her black her behind her ear.

"Hello Alphonse. Is Ed home? We were supposed to meet…" she took a look at her wrist watch which seemed to be five past six. "…five minutes ago, actually."

Alphonse shook his head. "No, he went to drag store about 10 minutes ago." he said, being a little ashamed, since he didn't want to stuff between his brother and his girlfriend. "But you can come in to wait him if you want." Al continued and stepped away from the way so Rachel could come in.

"Thank you. I'm pretty sure he'll come back soon, anyway."

They sat down in the living room, Rachel on the couch and Al took sit on the huge armchair opposite of it. The room reminded silent for a good five minutes, which during Alphonse just couldn't help staring at Rachel. He still had that weird feeling which was caused by the fact that his big brother really had a girl friend and no one other than his superior's little sister. And all the features of the girl kept reminding Al just about that thing. Rachel's black hair was just as dark and shiny as the colonel's, skin was so white it looked that she wasn't eating enough or she was cold. And the eyes – _oh, those eyes_ – Al was almost afraid of the black orbs that seemed to be able to burn a hole on everything they looked at.

But the personality. That was something Alphonse hadn't quite caught yet. What did he actually know about the young girl? Other than she was crazy enough to date his brother…

"Hey, Rachel…" Al cleared his throat as he spoke up. Rachel lifted her head and looked at the younger Elric.

"Yes?"

Alphonse shifted on his seat and thought about the right way to start conversation.

"See, you and brother have been dating over a year now and… you know…" Al struggled. "…I would like to get known you better."

Rachel listened and shrugged, a bit surprised about the sudden interest of the young boy.

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

Again Al was thinking what he should start with.

"Let's start with your hobbies. Is there anything you like to do or you are interested in?"

Rachel thought awhile, scratching the bridge of her nose.

"Umm, I like reading." she finally said. Alphonse nodded. Okay, they had at least one thing common with his brother.

"And writing." Rachel continued.

"Oh. What do you write?" Al asked. Rachel shrugged again, shaking her head.

"Lots of stuff. Novels, sometimes poetry. And articles. My dream is to write a column for a real paper when I grow up." she told him.

Wow, that sounds great." Alphonse exclaimed.

"You think so? My brother just thinks I'm taking a hobby too far…"

"Talking about Colonel, how is he with this thing between you and Brother? He seemed to take it quite hard at the beginning."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he always kept telling me that Edward was just a brat and he was going to break my heart since he was away a lot and didn't have time for me and blab bla bla…"

Alphonse chuckled a bit and smiled. "Well, I have to say that you really did tame him, Rachel."

Now Rachel gave him a wicked grin and her thoughts seemed to wander. "Oh, if you _just_ knew…"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Do you think he'll come home soon..?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this one too. I try to update sooner this time :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my favorite chapter so far, and it's the second last one, too. Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

_Roy Mustang: 35  
Rachel Mustang: 21  
Edward Elric: 21_  
--

"Okay, I'm done here." Riza announced as she stuck the final pin to Rachel's black hair in order to keep the lei of white flowers on its place.

Rachel carefully touched the pure garland and then wiped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." Rachel said quietly, somehow nervously. Riza just smiled, knowing how the younger woman felt.

"Don't worry." she said warmly. "You look great, Edward is a lucky guy to have you."

Rachel smiled back and turned around to look at herself from a mirror.

There came a knock from the door, and both Riza and Rachel turned startled.

"It's me, may I come in?" came a familiar voice and Rachel sighed in relief.

"Sure, come in."

The door opened and Roy came in, dressed in black suit and undone tie lying around his neck. He lifted the other end of dark piece of clothing and looked at the blond woman.

"Honey, could you...?" Roy said with a hint in his voice so he wouldn't have to finish his question, that embarrassed he was about it.

"Oh you big baby…" Riza exclaimed and went to fix her fiancé's tie. Roy just lifted his chin to give her more room and rolled his eyes.

"There." Riza said and patted Roy to both of his shoulders. "Now I have to go to check everything is ready for the ceremony." She gave a final peck on Roy's cheek and left the siblings with each others.

Now that they were alone, Roy had a chance to take a look at his sister. He felt silent, shook his head and smiled.

"Beautiful." he said. "Absolutely beautiful."

Rachel fingered the hem of her white dress and looked down, blushing.

"I really hope Edward thinks so, too." she said.

Roy frowned a bit when the groom's name came out. He stepped closer to his sister and closed her in warm embrace.

"Listen, Rachel…" Roy started calmly and licked his dry lips. "I know that this is your big day and that you love him and all. But… just remember, when he ever hurts you…"

"_Roy_." Rachel cut in and leaned back so she could look at Roy face, a little annoyed look on her owns.

Roy rolled his eyes, getting the hint. "Fine, _if_ he ever hurts you…" he got to continue. "…Then don't hesitate to come to me and I will make Edward damn the day he was birth."

Chuckling Rachel just shook her head and pressed her forehead back against Roy's shoulder. "I really don't think that day will ever come, but thanks anyway."

They stood there for awhile before Riza came back to the room.

"Okay, people are ready to start."

--

The after party had just started and all the guests had come together in a huge fiest room. They were chatting with each other and the newlyweds were on everyone's lips. The said couple itself was at the moment in front of the photographer in order to take a wedding picture. Only it seemed like Edward was no way letting the poor man to get any proper pictures as he just kept taking stupid faces and nuzzling his bride's neck in the way which made her giggle uncontrollably.

Roy was watching the whole scene from good six or seven meters away with Riza beside him and Havoc standing with them.

"Aaw, look at those two." Riza said with her brown eyes glassy from tears. "They are so made for each other."

Roy didn't do much more than just sneered and took a sip from his champagne. Havoc took a glance of him and lifted his eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Chief? Pissed off now that Fullmetal got married before you?" he asked. Roy hushed him and stared at his glass.

"I'll get married someday. Just wait and watch."

"You _bet_ we will." Riza affirmed and tightened her grip on Roy's arm.

All three remained silent and kept looking at Edward and Rachel. Riza was the first to start speaking again as she shook her head and smiled openly.

"And can you imagine? Their happiness is just getting greater and greater…" she sighed plainly. Both men glanced at each other and then Riza, neither of them really getting what she was saying. Riza, for the tenth time in day rolled her eyes and leaned closer to whisper:

"Haven't you noticed that Rachel has been drinking only alcohol-free drinks the whole day?"

* * *

**Okay, only one chappie left. Then it's over :**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here ya go. The last chapter.  
**

* * *

_Roy Mustang: 36  
Rachel Elric: 22  
Edward Elric: 22  
_--

"Watch it, you asshole! It's not like you're holding a vase or something!" Edward shouted and hurried to correct Roy's hold.

"Edward, believe it or not, I _have_ done this before." Roy said with annoyed voice, though he slightly shifted his left hand to convince the jumpy blond.

"Really, Ed, you should trust Roy a little more than that. He knows what he's doing." Rachel tried also to calm her husband. "He did great job with me, too."

"There you go. Now get lost and have a…" Roy struggled to say it. "…nice time with your wife."

Still not quite convinced, Edward backed out from Roy to the door where Rachel was already waiting for him. With one last glance and the final warning gesture for Roy he got of the house, more or less ready to spend the first night alone with Rachel in long, long time.

Now that they finally left, Roy sighed and looked at his only company left. The said person in his arms looked back, so far still staying quiet.

"Well, what shall we do with you then, huh?" Roy asked with abnormally sweet voice and gave one of those breath taking smiles of his.

Then, all so suddenly, the little face puckered up, those big, shiny golden eyes started to fill up with tears and a high-pitched cry was let out. Roy's calmness was all gone by that, he started to rock the little child and tried to make her stop crying before it was too late.

"There there, everything's fine, please don't cry, please don't...!"

But it couldn't be helped anymore, the little baby girl was now crying loudly, big fat tears were already rolling down her pink cheeks and the infant reached for the door where her parents had just a minute ago exited.

And every little bit of Roy's muscles stilled as a scene from over twenty years aback started to flash in front of his eyes.

_"Oh for the love of God!"_

--  
_Trisha-Melissa Elric: 6 months

* * *

_

**The end. Or actually, I had an idea. When I put little Trish in the story, I thought that why not to start a new fic and tell about how Roy could handle his new role as Uncle-Roy... Well, we'll see :)**

**But now, thanks for all the lovely people who read this thing _and_ were so generous to give me reviews 3**


End file.
